


The Wedding

by thescienceofshipping



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofshipping/pseuds/thescienceofshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie plans the perfect wedding for his lovely bride-to-be Waylon</p><p>He did not understand why his fiancée cried so often. Was he not as ecstatic as Eddie, with the thought of starting a proper married life? Weren’t women supposed to be more excited than their fiancées involving upcoming nuptials? Eventually Eddie conceded that it was just because his darling was much too shy, too nervous. Who knew what vulgar men he had run into before meeting a true gentleman such as Eddie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

For all of Eddie Gluskins insanity and impulsivity, one thing that he had not left up to chance was the wedding between himself and his lovely bride-to-be, Waylon Park. He had done dozen of alterations to the gown since he had finally met his one true love. He had even felt compelled to completely re-make the veil. It was unfair to his betrothed to make him share the sign of purity and virginity, with all of the other sluts who had worn it previously. Not that Eddie had married before – goodness no – but he had been lead along by so many false loves before – whores and sluts who just wanted him for another romp in the hay before going off to break another man’s heart. No, Waylon was perfect – a perfect girl, and his one true pearl, untouched by any other man.

So Eddie set out creating the perfect wedding. He knew he did not have much – Gluskins have always been hardworking types with nary a penny to their names. But Eddie wanted to change that. He pictured long, lazy mornings with his love, laying in a large bed with his darling curled into his chest, not a worry in the world to disturb them. As it stood Waylon spent most of his time curled into a ball, sobbing silently. Eddie hadn’t wanted to chain his darling – au contraire he wanted nothing more than for him to prance around their home, free of all concerns, with the knowledge that his soon to be husband would provide for him. But his betrothed was proving to be a little minx, seeing how often he had fled from Eddie in the beginning of their engagement. It was in his best interest for him to stay safe, until they were united in the holy bonds of matrimony.

Eddie tried to incorporate his fiancée in their wedding plans – truly he did. But besides the dress fittings Waylon took no interest – the dress fittings only being agreed to after Eddie first brought up ‘fixing’ him to better fit into his wedding dress. Eddie would sit by his bedside (what was once his bed had been given to Waylon. After all it was only a matter of time before it became their shared marital bed) and talk to him. He would speak of the future and his hopes and dreams. Waylon listened silently as the man expressed wishes for multiple children, after the ‘fixing’ of his wife. At a point he would begin to cry, remembering the life he so unwillingly left behind, and Eddie would hold him in his lap, as he sang soft renditions of classic songs to him.

He did not understand why his fiancée cried so often. Was he not as ecstatic as Eddie, with the thought of starting a proper married life? Weren’t women supposed to be more excited than their fiancées involving upcoming nuptials? Eventually Eddie conceded that it was just because his darling was much too shy, too nervous. Who knew what vulgar men he had run into before meeting a true gentleman such as Eddie? And as wedding plans went on, Eddie worked to sooth his skittish bride-to-be. He would bring him the finest food he could salvage, and clothes he would work on between his planning. But Waylon would only give him a watery smile and a soft “thank you Eddie,” so as not to provoke The Grooms ire.

However Eddie’s enthusiasm did not fade, even with the less than bright demeanor of his bride-to-be. He found a lovely little chapel, led by Father Martin Archimbaud. The Father was a shorter bald man, with a fanatical devotion to his religion. Although Eddie did not share in the faith (what religions people practiced nowadays!) he enjoyed his enthusiasm and chose Father Martin as the man who would unite him and his lovely bride.

And what was a wedding without people? Eddie was no good with the written word, remembering even as a child being confused by letters dancing around the page. He had attempted to find stationary for Waylon to write them out – and don’t women have the loveliest handwriting – but he could not find any that he deemed appropriate. A red tie dyed look seemed to be the most popular choice of paper, and although Eddie could appreciate trends, he could not help being reminded by blood, especially with how the ink congealed around the pages. One night, when scavenging food, he came up with an idea. Several hours later (with the sacrifice of some filthy sluts he had found wandering the halls) the walls of Mount Massive Asylum decried to its inhabitants the upcoming nuptials of Mr. Eddie Gluskin and Ms. Waylon Park, standing bright above the paint chipped walls in a slowly darkening red.

Food was scavenged. Alterations complete. Dozens of guests (most of whom were deceased) lined the pews of the chapel as the Father preached in preparation to the service. Eddie took in the sight and beamed. All he needed was his lovely bride and the scene would be perfect.

….

“Darling!” called Eddie as he roused his bride-to-be. He knew that it was not traditional to see his fiancée on the day of the wedding, but he could not help himself. “Today is the day!”

Waylon’s face almost seemed to become lighter at the very words. “The day for… what?” Hoping against all hope that it was the day to receive a new dress or some other ‘harmless’ activity.

However Eddie laughed, as he pulled Waylon up to twirl him around. “Oh my darling, I always forget how funny you can be! One of your many charms, and one of the many reasons today is our wedding day!”

He swept Waylon from the room, carrying him to the small dressing room where his dress awaited him. “Now darling, you are to change into the dress and veil and when the music begins, you will walk down the aisle. I will be waiting for you at the end.” Eddie beamed, and suppressed the urge to kiss his soon to be wife deeply. Instead he left a chastise kiss on his forehead as he gentle deposited him in front of a broom closet which held his wedding apparel.

Eddie walked to the pew and talked to the Father. The man went off on his rambling and Eddie was too excited to even pay much attention to the man. Variants groaned, and moved in different states of cognizance, and finally enough time had passed that Waylon should be ready. Eddie put the arm down on a vinyl as the soft crackling began. The voice from the record player began to croon and Waylon stepped out of the broom closet, and moved down the aisle.

Eddie was dumbstruck. He had seen his darling in the wedding dress so  many times before the wedding, during fittings and alterations, and even just when the need to see his bride-to-be in proper attire became too much. But these short snippets were nothing compared to the real thing.

Waylon Park walked down the aisle as if being led to his own death. He wore the gown that Eddie had so painstakingly created. A sleeveless attire, the white material seemed to have come from straightjackets – an abandoned package of new white straightjackets having been the only available fabric that was adequate for his fiancées wedding gown. It was patched together, and though the stitching was neat, you could see where the buckles and arms had been torn away to create more solid pieces of cloth. A veil was over Eddies darlings face. He had found the softest and lightest gauze that could be found and fashioned the cleanest parts into a long veil. Some dusty fake flowers from some office or another, were at the top of the veil.

Waylon did not cry, although every part of his being was telling him that it was the only rational thing to do. There could be no chances taken now; anything that would upset Eddie, or alienate him from his bride, would only serve to have Waylon thrown to the variants who were seated along the sides of the aisle, or to have him thrown under the blade that he had so skilfully avoided thus far. So he walked, slowly and without making eye contact, toward his beaming groom.

Reaching the pew Eddie held out his hand to grasp that of Waylon. He beamed at his soon to be wife, as Father Martin continued to drone on in the background. The only thing Eddie saw was his darling and the fruits of his labor finally coming together.

“Hello darling,” said The Groom quietly.

“Hello Eddie,” said The Bride.

Eddie could not help but let a few tears fall from his eyes. “You are so beautiful, my love.”

Waylon nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Father Martin was given a nudge by Eddie to proceed with the ceremony. When the man continued to speak of the Walrider, Eddie grasped him around the neck, tightening his airways until Waylon put a hand on Eddies arm.

“No! Eddie you can’t just kill him. They say… they say its bad luck for blood to be spilled on a wedding day.” Reluctantly Eddie released the Father who stayed silent. The variants were no more aware of the proceedings than the maggots that consumed the corpse at the far side of the chapel.

Eddie gave a poignant cough, and when his arm reached toward Father Martin again he began to speak, the words that had been drilled into him by the groom.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Edward Gluskin and Waylon Park.” He stumbled for his next words, and Eddie gave a soft sigh. Even the most meticulous planning could come crumbling down in an instant when surrounded by such dullards. However heeding his darlings warning he did not butcher the Father, and instead whispered harshly “the ‘I dos’.”

“Ah yes,” said the Father. “Edward Gluskin, do you take Waylon Park to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?”

Waylon had never been more terrified of Eddie than when his voice cracked as he said “I do”, clutching his hands and staring seemingly into his soul.

“Waylon Park, do you take Edward Gluskin to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?”

Waylon began to weep, and he only looked up when the grip around his hands became stronger. He looked into Eddie’s eyes before shutting them, and whispering “I do.”

Eddie could not keep himself from giving a triumphant yell as he shoved aside his new wife’s veil and kissed him deeply, as Father Martin yelled that he may kiss the bride. Waylon did not struggle and simply focused on staying pliant and stopping the weeping. The few variants who had some self-awareness attempted to clap their hands together.

The couple kissed – or more to the point Eddie kissed and Waylon allowed it to be done. Eddie beamed against his wife and pressed their faces closely together. Waylon could not help but choke back a sob as his newly wedded husband leaned against his ear and whispered.

“How about we go start the wedding night, darling?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello at hannigramismydesign.tumblr.com!


End file.
